If Only I Knew the Key to Sing to Make you Mine
by Sable-Reiver
Summary: The music we play is insight into our hearts. This is not always a bad thing. SoRiku and other pairings. AU Drabble Collection


Sora enjoys music the way most people enjoy cars; with a lasting and healthy appreciation for everything it has to give, but knowing as little as possible about the theory or personal know-how. Sora loves walking through rows of acoustic guitars and listening to people busking on street corners, he taps out rhythms on tables and makes repetitive tasks into beats.

Sora's life is an ode to music itself and he can't even sing.

It would be funny, really, if this love of music led to nothing more than nights out at the opera or endeavours to the symphony, but because Sora's life is more of a romantic comedy than most movies it leads to a little bit more.

Kairi's sister Namine is helping put on a show, a professional recital of sorts, and Sora practically trips over himself when offered her guest seat.

This event, in and of itself, is nothing; merely a blip in Sora's musical life, but as the musicians flit on and off the stage, playing their pieces, he feels an anticipation growing in his stomach, and a nervousness in his throat that leaves him jittery. The feeling comes to a head just as the next musician takes the stage to play his set, a piano man with silvered hair before it's time, and the most stunning eyes that he's ever seen (and if Kairi hadn't been given these amazing seats, probably wouldn't have still).

The man plays and Sora wants to shut down useless senses like touch and taste and smell so he can hear and watch the musician as he crescendos and diminuendos, his hands roaming the keys like butterflies in a flower field.

Sora is positive that he is the nicest man that he will never meet.

In fact, Sora is so smitten that as soon as the musician, identified only by the name Riku, leaves the stage, he can't sit still and impatiently waits for those next in the line up to finish the last hour immediately.

The worst part about the entire night is that, because of the connections, they have to wait _after_ the show too, pacing behind the stage for Namine to come out, then talk to her about how _awesome_ the show was and how they did _great._ Sora is so busy mocking the experience that it takes him a minute to realize that both girls have stopped talking and are now staring at him.

"Come on." Kairi says, smiling and rolling her eyes as she drags him away.

"Why?"

"Because," Namine chimes in from his other side, "Riku is a friend of Axle's."

He gets the feeling that this is supposed to explain something to him, but it doesn't so he keeps quiet. If he gets to meet the god from the stage he's not going to complain.

They leave him in front of a door, all smiles and half formed excuses. Sora can't feel his knees, and takes back his wish to lose his senses.

He walks in, shaking, finding Riku sitting on a piano stool and picking keys, seemingly at random, that make a soft melody.

"Hey."

Riku jumps, smashing a couple of keys and turning to face him. "Who are you?"

"A-a friend of Namine's." His tongue is too big for his mouth, or, at least, that's what it feels like. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, you just seem really nice."

Riku doesn't seem to be able to think of anything to say to that, which is fine, because neither can Sora.

"You too."

Sora's face heats up. Riku is talking to him. Riku said nice words to him. The beautiful, melodic, perfect Riku just spoke words to him. "Uh…"

"I see it in your eyes." It's so unexpected that Sora is surprised he's still standing.

Then Riku is standing and walking towards Sora. They never break eye contact, and neither speaks until Riku is standing just before him.

"I saw it on your keyboard."

Sora wants to make a face at how utterly dumb he sounds. Instead he consoles himself by remembering that Riku said he was nice because of what was in his _eyes_.

"It's a piano." But there's a smile playing on the corner of Riku's lips.

"Care to explain the difference to me over dinner?" It's so straightforward that Sora is tempted to flee right then and there. Ask a guy you've known for five minutes out for dinner. Serial killers can play pianos too.

Riku seems just as taken aback, but before he can take one step towards the door Riku is talking, and Sora was raised to never run out of a room when someone is answering a question you asked. "Only if you're fine waiting for ten minutes and let me drive."

Sora caught a ride with Kairi to the theatre so there really is no problem but he tries to look contemplative for appearances sake. "I guess." His grin says otherwise but Riku doesn't comment.

"Good. 'cause I wasn't taking no for an answer."

Things might have been moving more quickly than Sora would have liked, but he can't really see it as a bad thing when Riku's eyes are trained on him like they are now.

* * *

-_Reiver_


End file.
